


Truth or Dare

by Smapdi



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Smut, tmpfanficprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smapdi/pseuds/Smapdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy wants to play truth or dare. Everyone knows what happens next - smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> In response to a prompt on Tumblr -  
> "I prompted this in another fandom years ago, but I want it here with Mindy/Danny. Total smut. Sexy times and he asks her to get herself off, on her own. He may or may not be nibbling on her earlobe while it happens, but it's all on her. He wants her to get there w/o him cause he wants to watch. Ish."  
> I hope this fits the bill, anonymous smut-wanter. Sorry I wrote so many words compared to the amount of actual smut, but that's just how I roll.

"Danny. Baby..."

"Hmmm?" Danny was engrossed in a chapter of one of his long, boring spy novels and was failing to pay any attention to the hot Indian babe who was laying next to him, nudging him with one sock covered foot. 

"Danny. Put down that book." Mindy's nudges became more like kicks.

"Okay, okay. Let me finish this chapter." Danny muttered.

"Sure, but those chapters are, like, two hundred pages long and written in tiny type. Obviously _very_ captivating." Mindy huffed in exasperation. "It's happening. I knew it. You're bored with me."

"Wait, what?" Danny looked up from the book to see her pouting, arms crossed over her chest. She was wearing one of her "special" pajama sets, all lacy and silky, and her hair was piled up elegantly so she could yank it loose to fall over her shoulders all sexy like. "I'm not bored. This is just a really good book."

"You are so. It's been three months, Danny. You didn't even remember our anniversary."

Danny closed the book. "Okay, you said it was our anniversary a couple of weeks ago. Are we really doing month to month celebrations?" 

"That was our anniversary of the _first_ time we were together, Danny. God, you really aren't paying attention anymore." Mindy sighed dramatically and rolled over on her side. "Good night."

"Mindy. Min. Come on," Danny scooted down to lay next to her before reaching over to rub her arm. "I'm sorry I'm not better at keeping track. Can't we just have one anniversary? I promise I won't forget it."

She rolled back over, still looking perturbed. "Fine, but obviously, if that book is more exciting than all _this,_ we need to do something to spice things up."

"Mindy. The book is just a book. You are much... much... more exciting." He kissed her shoulder, then collarbone, then throat, as he spoke. 

"Mmmm... Danny, let's play truth or dare." Mindy grinned at him with a glint in her eye, rolling on to her side to face him. 

"Fine, but you had better not try to get me to wear your heels again. I nearly broke an ankle!"

"But you were so tall, Danny. Fine. But everything else is fair game!" Mindy bit her lip and giggled, remembering how utterly ridiculous Danny had looked for the 3.5 seconds he managed to stand in her shoes. "You go first. Truth or dare?"

"Truth. I'm less likely to be injured that way."

"Okay, you asked for it." She ran her hand across Danny's chest. "What are the three things you love most about me?"

Danny chuckled as he wrapped an arm over her waist, resting his hand on the small of her back. " _Just_ three? Giving me an easy one, eh? Okay. Your brain..." 

Mindy rolled her eyes. "You're trying to butter me up."

"No lie. Your brain. Your heart. And..." Danny's hand slid lower, squeezing one rounded cheek. "Dat ass."

She laughed and pinched his arm. "At least I know one of those is the truth!"

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, your turn. Truth or dare?" 

"I'll do truth, but be nice." 

"I'm always nice." Danny took a deep breath. "When did... when did you know you loved me?" 

"Oh my God, Danny." Mindy buried her face in the pillow. "That's not fair."

"You're chickening out on _that?_ What a wimp." 

"I'm not a wimp. It's just... geez. Okay." She rolled back a little to look at him. "I liked you for a lot longer than I've loved you. I just never let myself... But I think probably the first time I thought _oh shit, I'm in trouble,_ was the day I was going to marry Casey."

Danny looked shocked. "Really? That far back? And you were going to marry him anyway."

"Well, yeah. I mean, I couldn't just dump my fiancé and chase after you, just because you were sweet to me on my fire escape. But I had some... feelings... that really threw me for a loop. And I just shoved them away for a while."

"I guess I can understand that." He was grinning and it made Mindy feel really self conscious. 

"Well it's not like I could wait for you forever, you dummy. I don't know what the hell took you so long." 

"You called it, I'm a dummy. You still wanna play this stupid game?" Danny's hand was still on her ass, rubbing lazily.

"Yes. Truth or dare?"

"Dare. Please spare me. I'm not good to you if you make me break my spine."

"Okay. I dare you to let me put eye makeup on you and take a picture. No, you have to take a selfie. And not delete it."

"What the hell, Min? Why the obsession with making me do girl things? Is there something I need to know about your preferences?" Danny was making a face like he just ate a lemon. 

"It's not a preference. It's called a kink, Danny. I find it kind of exciting to see a macho manly man have a feminine side."

"Even when you make me do it? How is that my feminine side?"

"Who knows, maybe you'd like it. It's harmless, I'm not going to make you wear dresses and call you Danielle. I just think you'd look pretty with some mascara on those lush lashes, and a little guyliner." Mindy stroked his face. "I promise I won't show anyone. It will be our little secret..."

"Fine. But this is not going to be a "thing" we do, Mindy. You want a kink, pick one I can enjoy."

Danny sat patiently for Mindy as she applied a dark line under his eyes, smudging it just a bit with her fingers, and then brushed mascara over his already thick dark lashes. 

"Danny, you look so hot like this. You look like Captain Hook."

"I don't know what that means, but if your next dare is to chop off my hand, I'm tapping out." 

Mindy giggled and handed Danny her phone so he could take a photo. She snuck in a couple extra ones when he was't looking. 

"Why do you have to take pictures, Min?" Danny grumbled.

"Saving 'em for the spank bank, baby. I have to plan ahead for when you go out of town."

A smirk appeared on Danny's face. "Okay. Okay. Your turn. Truth or dare? Please say truth."

"Dare!" Mindy grinned smugly. 

"Gotcha. I knew that would work." Danny ran a finger along her shoulder, under her camisole strap. "Speaking of spank banks..."

"You want me to..." Mindy gestured to Danny's groin. "You don't have to dare me to do that to you. That's a no brainer." She started to reach under the covers, but Danny stopped her. 

"Not to me. To yourself. And I get to watch." His smirk was a full fledged leer now. 

"Danny, you old perv!" Mindy batted at his hands. "Why would I do that when I have you?"

"Because it's my dare. And why is it pervy when I ask you to do something perfectly natural, but you get to put makeup on me and call it a kink?"

"When it's a cute girl, it's a kink. Duh." She ran her hands over his chest again. "Wouldn't it be more fun for both of us..."

"I think watching you be intimate with yourself sounds very fun." Danny leaned over, pressing his lips to her neck, kissing up to her ear, biting gently on her earlobe. 

Mindy shivered and sighed. "Fine..." She half heartedly stuck her hand down the front of her boy cut shorts. 

"No,no. I get to see you. Take these off." Danny pulled the sheet off her and tugged on her top. 

"Danny, the light is not very flattering in here. It's like a surgical suite." 

"It's not that bright, but fine. I'll turn this one off." He shut off his bedside reading lamp. 

"That's a little better." Mindy grumped. She turned to look at Danny and saw the steadfast determination and heat in his eyes. "Okay, if this will make you happy..."

She pulled the silk top over her head and gave him a side glance. 

"You're so beautiful..." He murmured in a low voice. Mindy smiled, trying for confidence, and raised her hips to slip the bottoms off, kicking them towards Danny. She adjusted her body till she felt it was the most flattering pose, one knee up, her legs falling slightly open. Running her hands over her breasts, she bit her lip and smiled. 

"You like this, baby?" She pinched her nipples, causing quick sensations to spread through her. 

"I do... do you?" Danny raised one eyebrow. 

"I like it better when you do it." She ran one foot up and down her other leg and reached for him. 

"Do what you like. I want to see you make yourself come." 

"Ugh. It's too much work." Mindy pouted. "Baby, I want you..."

"And you can have me...after. Come on, I'm still wearing the damn makeup!" 

Mindy just shook her head. "I'm not feeling it..."

"How about I tell you what I'm going to do to you, and you touch yourself." Danny whispered into her ear. 

"Mmmm...kay."

"First, I'm gonna kiss you till you can't breathe. I'm going to taste your mouth, and then I'm going to slide my tongue down your throat and maybe I'm even going to sink my teeth in, just a little."

Mindy grinned, feeling his hot breath in her ear, and she slipped one hand down her thigh. 

"I'm going to lick all the way down to your chest. Then I'm going to put my hands on you, Mindy. I'm going to run them up and down your sides, and your ribs, and you're going to start to moan. When you think you can't stand it anymore, I'm going caress your breasts. Then I'm gonna wrap my lips around your tit and I'm gonna suck on you. I'm going to make you dig your hands into my hair while I suck and bite first one tit, then the other, till you're writhing under me."

"Okay, this is working..." Mindy groaned, slipping her fingers between her heated folds, spreading herself open. She dipped two fingers into herself, hot and wet, and spread the slickness upwards to the taut nub at the apex. "More, Danny, tell me more."

He grinned and willingly obliged. 

"Next my mouth is going to move down your body. You're going to feel every stroke of my tongue and every nip of my teeth until I'm between your thighs."

"Mmmm... then what?"

Danny leaned back and watched as Mindy opened herself farther, her knees bent and feet planted firmly against the mattress as she stroked circles against her swollen, erect clit. He tilted back to whisper in her ear again. 

"I'm going to spread your legs apart, Mindy. Then I'm gonna kiss your hot skin from your knees up to your sweet thighs. I'm going to lick every inch of you until you're screaming my name."

"Danny... oh God, Danny." Mindy's hand was moving faster now, her hips rising up in rhythm as she applied more exquisite pressure on the tender nerve endings centered there. "Fuck..."

"Yes, just like that." Danny bit down on her earlobe again, adding just a touch of pain to the pleasure Mindy was giving herself. "I'm going to fuck you with my tongue, in and out of your tight pussy. I'm going to suck on your clit and scrape my teeth against you and just fucking bury my face in you till you come so hard..."

"Oh my God. Fuck. Danny..." Mindy arched her back, her eyes tightly shut, pressing her fingers in a frenzied rhythm as the first waves of orgasm washed over her. 

"Yes, baby. You're so beautiful when you come." Danny whispered as she clenched and shuddered, hot sensations coursing through her. Soft, muted cries slipped from her lips as she panted and finally relaxed against him. 

"Oh. Wow." Mindy opened her eyes and gazed at Danny, who was watching her hungrily. She slipped her hand from between her legs and he grabbed her wrist, bringing it up to take in his mouth so he could eagerly lick her fingers.

"Min, that was way hotter than I expected. You're so fucking amazing." 

"That was like phone sex, only you're here." She reached down the front of his boxers. "Boy, are you ever here. You're hard as steel, baby."

"That's what you do to me, Mindy. How could you ever think I was bored with you?" He kissed her hard on the mouth, bucking his hips into her hand. She tightened her grasp, stroking gently, her tongue matching the rhythm into his mouth before pulling away. 

"Just try to put the book down sooner next time." 

Danny laughed as Mindy pulled him on top of her. "Truth or dare, Mindy."

"Truth."

"How much do you want me to fuck you right now?"

Mindy laughed and kissed him, biting his lower lip as she pulled back. 

"Very, very much. In fact, I dare you. I double dog dare you." 

Never let it be said that Danny Castellano backed out of a dare.


End file.
